Guardian Academy
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: So here's the gitz of it- Unnecessarily hard classes, hormonal tension, rivalries, grudges and the final questioning if the soul- yep you guessed it, High School. Summary sucks but story will not! R&R!
1. Welcome to the Academy

Guardian Academy

Summary: So here's the gitz of it- Unnecessarily hard classes, hormonal tension, rivalries, grudges and the final questioning if the soul- yep you guessed it, High School. Summary sucks but story will not! R&R!

A/N: To all who clicked this link- thank you for taking interest! I know the high school AU has been done to death, but a certain plot bunny has driven into my head and with the encouragement of my frosted friend (Shout out to the lovely CeeJayFrost!) I mustered the courage to type this up. The going on, I realized- OH NOES I BETTER UPLOAD THIS BEFORE HIGH SCHOOL AU'S GET TOO FAMILIAR… #toosoon? This story will contain a mess of OCs, but none will really have a large focus, except for Isabel. Warning- will include Frostbite, Bunnymund(Aster)xIsabel, possibly SandyxOC and OCxOC pairings. I love reviews (and favorites), not only are they wonderful to read but they make me write faster!

Ok, long authors note is long authors note, let's get it started-

XROTG-HIGHSCHOOLVERSEX

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

"Ok, that's the last of it!" The movers (random senior volunteers) carried the last cardboard box out of the room, distantly calling out- "Welcome home!"

Isabel Verlene nibbled at her bottom lip as she wiped grains of sleep sand from her eyes, still adjusting to the jet lag. Her belongings were set in place around her half of the dorm room; the single bed covered with lilac sheets and a royal purple quilt with white, books and pictures adorned her desk and wall, a small TV supplied by the school, and her trusted laptop plugged into the wall socket- charging away.

She ran her fingertips through her medium length dark brown hair for what seemed like the umpteenth time as her stomach twisted and pulled in nervousness. It was like the first day of school- only worse; she had never been a transferred student before. She was ok with being a junior at her old, small, public high school back in Pennsylvania, but now she was here in Michigan at the world- renowned Guardian Academy, THE Guardian Academy!

Her mind flashed endless questions- would she be accepted? Make new friends? Do well in class?

Taking a deep breath, Isabel entered the private bathroom, flicking in the lights as she examined her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was fair, perhaps a bit paler than usual due to the cold weather and lack of sun fall brought. Her vivid jade eyes were wider than usual, most likely due to stress. She was an average height with a petite yet full figure, dark hair that barely came past her shoulders and naturally dark pink lips. Since it was an academy a dress code was required but nothing she hasn't expected: lots of fitted blouses, skirts and blazers. Her outfit consisted of a white collared blouse with a plaid skirt with a green and white pattern, fitted blazer with the school insignia- A shield with a cursive 'G' on the left side- nude color stockings and shiny black flats with a green bow for a personal touch. Her makeup was natural, nothing heavy and most of it was gone since her hectic day had left everything faded. She reached up and unfastened one button near her neck to pull a gold necklace that was hidden away beneath the fabric, a beautiful pearl pendant decorating it. She clutched the jewel firmly, her heart slowing at the familiarity it brought. It was almost as if the piece rejuvenated her, boosted her confidence, and made her believe in herself again- all silly notions that refused to leave her logic.

Sanity returned; the girl exited the bathroom, looking over her unknown roommate's side of the room. She didn't want to root into other people's things, but she wanted to learn as much about her new acquaintance as possible.

The bed was blue predominantly with green throw pillows etched with fleur-de-lys; neatly folded and made.

_Definitely not a lazy person_- she deciphered much to her inner relief.

The desk was well organized, with several science and dentistry textbooks.

_Ok, studying anatomy or pre-dental courses..._

Several pictures were arranged on the wall. One, Isabel assumed was her roommate, of an Indian-caramel skin tone, black hair tied back and... Violet eyes, genetic rarity there.

She wanted to touch it but was distracted by the sound of the door opening. The mentioned girl entered the room, dressed in pink sweatpants and a white t-shirt, yellow, blue and green feathers woven into her black locks. Their eye contact was brief before she spoke up.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate." She smiled warmly and stuck out her hand, walking closer, "My name is Toothiana, friends and family call me Tooth."

"Nice to meet you," The transfer student smiled back, shaking her hand firmly; "Isabel Verlene."

"Isabel." Tooth tested the name on her tongue, "Short for Isabella?"

"No, just Isabel," The fair girl clarified, "But I don't mind."

Tooth directing her attention to her new roommate, "Isabel, that means 'God's promise' right? Is your family is religious? Not to intrude but-!"

"It's fine Tooth, really!" Isabel shrugged, "It does mean 'God's promise' but I'm not overly religious."

Tooth sighed, relieved, "Sorry- had a roommate before you that was a pagan; she had a habit of burning incense. It messed with my allergies so I had to move."

"I think you're safe from that." Isabel joked light-heartedly, yawning ever so slightly.

"Sleepy?" The casually dressed girl made her was to the closet, opening it up and rummaging through the hangers of clothes.

"Trying to conquer my jet lag," She nodded, stretching her arms upward, "So far, I'm succeeding- emphasis on the 'so far'."

The olive skinned girl pulled out an outfit similar to her own, "I was going to change and get some breakfast. Want to join me, or would you rather get some sleep?"

"I'll come- I need to learn my way around the school anyway." Tooth retired to the bathroom as Isabel took an elastic hidden in the sleeve of her shirt. She turned to a small mirror pinned on the wall and gathered her hair so it was in low ponytail- out of the way and neat. It was then Tooth came out, dressed in a uniform similar to hers minus the blazer and colorful striped socks. Both women grabbed their bags and left the room, Toothiana giving her something on the way to the stairs- a set of keys with an angel charm attached to them.

"Don't go anywhere without them- there a pain to find, trust me."

Thus Isabel got her first piece of wisdom, and she knew there would be more to come.

XROTG-HIGHSCHOOLVERSEX

The cafeteria looked like something out of a hotel to Isabel's green eyes. Separate tables, some booths some not and a buffet set up on the left side of the room. The bright fluorescent light burned above her head, lighting everything well. On the far side were glass doors she assumed lead to a terrace or a walkway to the other dorms, possibly the men's quarters. Students were eating, socializing, studying- doing whatever and immediately she felt swarmed by the realization that she wasn't in Pennsylvania anymore. Her heart pounded in her ears and the world seemed to slow as she took it all in. It wasn't until she felt a hand prod her shoulder that she snapped out of her trance like state.

"You ok?" Tooth's voice beckoned her back and suddenly she was aware of how silly she looked, gaping at a lunchroom!

"Y-yeah, sorry- IT'S a lot to take in." The new girl laughed lightly.

"It is a bit- fear not, you get used to this." Her friend pulled her arm toward the buffet, "C'mon- I'm starving!"

After grabbing a bagel, cream cheesed and sprinkled with cinnamon sugar, and a glass of orange juice, she joined Toothiana as they scoured for a table. It wasn't long before a voice called out- "AY! Tooth!"

Toothiana looked for the source of the voice and brightened up when she spotted it, "This way," she pointed toward a larger table near the back, "You have to meet my friends!"

Isabel nodded, barely able to hear over the ruckus of the room, but distinctly heard 'meet' and 'friends'. Ok Isabel, don't screw it up; she mentally prepped herself as their destination table came into view.

The group was nothing like she expected-

A group of four crowded a large booth/table- four guys. Isabel swallowed hard, she had never been comfortable around guys her age, most of her friends were girls at her old school and most boys thought she was nonexistent. Ok, Isabel calmed herself; _just don't worry and be you_. That still didn't stop her from gripping her tray in nervousness.

"Hey guys!" Toothiana greeted as the gang turned to see the pair approaching, "This is Isabel Verlene; she's my new roommate. Isabel- these ate my friends-"

"Nicholas St. North- usually goes by North," The one that was significantly larger than the other males, with masculine brown hair, the beginnings of a full beard and blue eyes. "He moved here from Russia at the beginning of the year."

"Ah, you new yes? Welcome! Привет!" Isabel nodded, smiling sweetly at his enthusiastic greeting.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie- Sandy respectively," Another was the smallest, a bit pudgy but in a cute way; with streaming, spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He waved at her silently yet attentively.

"Jack Frost," He looked the youngest out of the group, with snow white hair, light blue eyes and some underlying elements of school-boyish features that couldn't be denied the description 'attractive'.

The last one Isabel had to really study to take in. He was tall, by comparative means and muscular from what her eyes could detect past his clothing. His hair was black, with streaks of dark blue, and short; but looked incredibly soft. His evergreen, emerald eyes were focused on the notebook in front of him, not on her like the rest and his eyebrows dark. "And E. Aster Bunnymund-"

"Also known as the Easter Kangaroo." It was the first time any of them had spoken, and Jacks voice definitely reflected his looks to a 'T'; playful and charming.

The 'Easter Kangaroo' stopped his writing and glared at the white haired teen from his spot on the far side of the booth, eyes narrowing threateningly, "Rack off ya Gumby."

"- Australian transfer from two years ago." Tooth finished as she shook her head lightly at the bickering pair.

"Aw, Bunny, tone down the colorful language-" Jack turned and winked her way, "especially around the cute newbie."

Isabel rolled her eyes, ignoring any heat tracing her cheeks, "I'm sure you say that to all girls you meet."

With that, Jack stood up and graciously offered them space in the booth, which both girl slid into. This left her stuck between Tooth and the fiercely scribbling Australian.

"That's some serious lead you're pouring on there." Isabel casually commented.

"Coach has been ridin' my arse about grades lately, I swear she had it out... for-" Bunny casually glanced beside him to the new voice and practically did a double-take. The girl was about Toothiana's height, with a slender figure and the most interesting green eyes he had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt all urge to finish his work subsided, his eyes never leaving her own, "But, I still got time."

"You play a sport?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Indoor track; then soccer in the spring-" He had to admit he was slightly proud as he eyes widened impressively.

"Wow, aren't you jock of the year?"

He laughed ever so at her light wit. Isabel's voice was wonderful, the Australian junior having sensitive ears made him prone to picking up different tones based on the speaker. Isabel's vibes were calming, yet perky with a natural charm that was easy to attach to.

While the two were conversing, Tooth was watching them out of her peripheral vision, smiling a Cheshire cat smile all the while

"I know look." North said uneasily, "You only give look when you are interested in something. What are you pondering Toothie?"

"Yeah Tooth, what's up?" Jack asked, his own voice sounding unnerved. Whenever Tooth got involved in something, they all usually would end up in it. The last fiasco summed in him getting trapped in a sauna for four hours and getting extremely sick afterward, and Tooth raking care of him due to it. Jackson Overland Frost wasn't one for the heat but he had to admit being nursed by Toothiana was... Nice, for lack a stronger word.

The cheery girl merely leaned forward into the group of four, "Is anybody else noticing how- cozy- Bunny and Isabel are getting?"

At a quick glance, the three glances caught a picture of Isabel and Bunny (with notebook away), talking in a friendly manner.

Sandy merely nodded but still looked a bit confused.

"Don't you think they would mesh together so well?" Tooth smiled lightly as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.

North caught on to what she was getting and smirked as well, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "You may have point there..."

Tooth however looked away before speaking, "I don't want a repeat of Alice incident..." Her purple eyes saddened for a moment before returning.

Jack took her hand into his, his cold skin tantalizing against her own, "You know that wasn't your fault right?" His blue eyes met hers sincerely; rarely putting his joking personality aside.

"I know," Toothiana sighed, "But I just can't help but feel responsible..."

"Those two are meant for each other!" North bellowed much to everyone's orders to 'Sh', to which he responded quietly, "I feel it... In my belly!"

Sandy gave the tan skinned girl a comforting look, before scribbling something on a notepad-

_So what's you're big plan? _

"Nothing yet, just keeping an eye on them but... It would be helpful if they were in a lot of classes together." She smiled suspiciously to the mute boy who winked in return.

Everyone finished eating as breakfast was closed, leaving the teens an half an hour to get their things and get to class.

"Ya got your schedule yet?" Bunny asked as Isabel tossed her trash out.

"Nope, apparently I wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow- so instead of rushing to make one up, they let me have the day to explore the campus." Isabel put her tray on the rack and faced her friend again, "If I am gonna live here, I should at least know how to get around."

"True." The Australian rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I best be off- if I'm late for history, Ms. Givens will have my hide."

Isabel giggled, "Yeah, because that name doesn't foreshadow anything at all."

There was a silence between them as slowly Isabel started to walk backwards, "Well, I'll see you at... lunch?"

"I'll meet ya here, promise." He smiled honestly, waving goodbye. Isabel mirrored his wave before turning and leaving out, heading god-knows-where. Against his will, he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as he watched her go. While they were talking, they just clicked and he felt like he had known her his own life. His heart thumped as he realized it would only a few more hours before he would see her again.

"Hey, Jackrabbit, we gotta head to history before Givens chews us out!" The white haired boy called as Bunny snapped out of his trance and followed in suit.

Sandy waved goodbye to his friends and headed to the library. Slipping by the head desk quietly, he made his way to a computer and logged in. Entering the schools database, he typed in _Isabel Verlene_, took a moment to crack his knuckles before going to work.

XROTG-HIGHSCHOOLVERSEX

OH MY GAWD, way to kick off spring break! WOO-HOO! :D

So, if you like what you see and want to see more, please drop me a review! I enjoy reading them and I do listen to them. With my new free time, I can defiantly update sooner with good support :) R&R!

Ciao

-Phoenix


	2. Exploring

Guardian Academy

Summary: So here's the gitz of it- Unnecessarily hard classes, hormonal tension, rivalries, grudges and the final questioning if the soul- yep you guessed it, High School. Summary sucks but story will not! R&R!

A/N: I was genuinely surprised at the response, so here's chapter two sort of? Please review!

DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer covers the entire work. I do not own the _Rise of the Guardians_ characters that distinction goes to William Joyce. I only own my created characters and this story itself.

* * *

Chapter Two: Exploring

Isabel released a hidden breath as she strolled down the small cement path that bordered the school's large grounds. The large forest that existed just beyond the discriminant barrier that separated society for nature had begun to turn the dark, brazen pines into colors of orange, red and brown. They seemed to invite her eyes to gaze at the dense wall of trees and bushes, a mysterious mood filtering through it. She was so absorbed in her observation that she failed to realize the ball flying toward- and making contact with- the back of her head.

Touching the spot tenderly, she caught sight of the white soccer ball roll to a stop in front of her.

_So that's what that was…_

"SORRY! Sorry-Sorry!" She heard a boyish voice as she steading lifted her head up to see a group of boys approaching her, all of them dressed in school sport uniforms- white on white, with red stripes and numbers. Her eyes immediately went to the ground, trying to stop the flush of blood to her cheeks.

_Great, more male attention…_

"We're so sorry about the ball; Idas kicked it far too hard." A younger looking boy with short, spikey darkened blonde hair and light brown eyes, his number was 5.

"I told ya it was the wind!" A taller, lankier boy spat back in defense, tussles of black hair and dim green eyes, number 18, she assumed he was Idas.

"Knock it off, both of you." The middle boy who had almost a regal look with his neatly cut dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, number 1 on his chest- team captain most likely, "Are you alright, madam?"

""Yeah... Yeah, I'm ok." Isabel rubbed her sore head, the throb fading, "Good shot though."

The green eyed boy smile widely as swiped at his hair, "Thanks; name is Idas Aldo."

"Romeo Montague." Number 5 greeted heartily, flashing a bright smile.

Isabel's eyebrows rose dramatically, "Romeo? Like 'Shakespeare' Romeo?"

"Yeah, my parents liked literature and with a name like Montague, who could resist?" He shrugged.

"And I'm... I'm..." Number 1 seemed to doze out at something over her shoulder.

Idas smirked and explained, "He sees Guinevere MacArthur, the head cheerleader." He pointed at a dark blonde, tall girl with light blue eyes; dressed in a white and red cheerleading outfit strolling by the field behind her, talking on her phone pressed to her ear. "He's had a crush on her since freshman year."

Romeo laughed, "And Arthur calls me a hopeless romantic!"

This insult seemed to call him back to reality, him looking away embarrassed, "Arthur King, nice to meet you."

"Is everyone's name ironically intertwined with their personas?" Isabel smiled in a joking manner.

"It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest." Romeo promptly got smacked upside the head by Idas.

"My name is Isabel- Isabel Verlene." She addressed formally, with a gentle nod of her head.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Arthur spoke for all three before a loud booming voice called their tails back to practice. "Coach calls! Onward!"

Isabel couldn't help but laugh; these three were some unique characters.

As they retreated to the soccer field, she took one more look at the leering forest. For a moment, a thought crossed her mind to enter them- to explore. Shaking the preposterous idea, her jade eyes drifted to the diamond-gem studded watch where the noun hour had begun to close in. She headed toward the lunchroom, on the opposite side of the campus (darn layout) taking a shortcut through the dorms.

As she passed through the ground floor if the dorms, a pleasant aroma filled her senses- a mix of herbs and broth. Her curiosity led her to a small kitchen the dorm supplied for higher class students that didn't want cafeteria food. Over a hot stove, Isabel found a girl a bit older than her with platinum bling hair, pulled back with a purple bandana, dressed in an apron uniform; stirring a pot of soup and humming busily.

It was then dark brown eyes suddenly looked up and saw her, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry; my nose got the best of me." Isabel quietly apologized.

The cook merely nodded, "Makes sense, my cooking is hard for anyone to resist." She turned off the burner and removed the stirring spoon, drawing a smaller spoon from her apron pocket. She dipped it in the pot and retriever it, smelling and tasting the liquid broth before mumbling, "Needs salt..."

"Any special occasion I don't know?" Isabel genuinely asked.

"My friend Juliet is sick with a cold." She sighed, "Unfortunately the girl had an immune system of an infant, so it's always unpleasant."

"Oh..." Honestly the new student didn't really know what to say, "Poor her?"

"Poor us! Care-taking isn't all rainbows either." She scoffed before lidding the pot, "Would you mind helping me? I'm afraid I don't have enough hands." She was jerking her head toward a collection of bowls and spoons nearby.

"Sure." She took up her keep and followed the chef through the ground floor and into the elevator.

"By the way, my name's Marpessa- Marpessa Gatsby." She shuffled her one hand free to offer a handshake.

The new student took her surprisingly smooth hand, "Isabel Verlene."

The doors opened and a small stride let ten to a form room that was comically decorated with a sign proclaiming-'Abandon health all he who enter', room 74.

After a quick knock, the door was opened to reveal a strikingly familiar female.

"Pessa, thanks for being so quick." Guinevere MacArthur stepped aside as the pot-carrying female; Isabel tried to follow only to be stopped.

"Who is this?" She asked Marpessa in a tone that anyone could interpret as rude.

"My name is Isabel." Verlene kept her calm, despite the cheerleader's had on her shoulder, "Marpessa asked for help."

Although she clearly saw the bowls in her hands, a look of coldness passed through her eyes. It was then Isabel realized they were not light blue as she originally described- but gray; a steely gray that could wear a person down if they stared long enough. She nodded and released Isabel's shoulder, walking toward a nearby bed.

As the new girl approached she saw the sick girl- dark hair, sapphire eyes and extremely pale skin, looking deathly sick.

"Hey Juliet, I brought some soup." Marpessa prepared a bowl as the girl sat up, smiling slightly as the steam wafted over her nose.

"Hmmmm…" The sick girl mumbled as she took a few sips, "Thank you Pessa… who's this?"

Isabel felt a smidge of sympathy for the dry voice that came out of her sickly frame. She sat on the edge of the bed, "My name's Isabel Verlene. I'm a new transfer… I'm sorry about all this."

"It's nothing." Guinevere spoke up, taking authority before the girl could speak "Juliet Capulet will be fine in a few days."

_Capulet…_ Isabel marked the irony as Juliet scowled.

"Guinevere- I can speak my own mind!" She coughed at her raised voice and turned to look at Isabel again, "Have you heard of Romeo? Has he said anything of me?"

"He's your boyfriend?" Isabel guessed.

Juliet's face flushed more if possible, "How did you know?"

"Your name is the biggest key." She brushed some loose hair behind her ear, "But he didn't mention you."

"Oh dear," The sick girl sighed, "He can get overprotective when I'm sick."

A buzz was heard beside them as Marpessa answered the silver cell phone, decorated in blue hearts. "Hello? Oh no, she's not available right now… well she can't really speak with her col- Ehhhhhh…" Her brown eyes shut in an 'oops' moment.

"Pessa!" Guinevere yelled as the phone hung up, "Great now he's coming…"

"Is that bad?" Isabel couldn't help but feel confused, was it bad to be concerned?

"Once he gets in here- he'll never leave." Marpessa joked highly before a knock was heard at the door- loud and persistent, "Speak of the devil…"

"Nobody open the door." Guinevere's voice came out like a command, much to Juliet's disappointment.

"It's not like I'm heavily contagious- he can come in." She gave Isabel a pleading look, "Can you please open the door, pretty please?"

"Uh… sure." The dark haired girl stood and moved toward the wooden portal.

"NO! I won't have him in here, what will the rumors say? Juliet, you know you're talked about enough for a reality TV show." Guinevere' stone was sincere as her gray eyes softened.

"Come on Guinevere, quick being such a drama queen." Marpessa sighed, "Talk is talk- let the young do as they will."

Isabel took that as a cue to open the door, faintly hearing the 'drama queen' murmur, "Sympathizer…"

The door only opened a creak before the dark blonde boy flooded the room, sprinting to Juliet's bedside. He took her hand in his lovingly, "Juliet, why haven't you told me sooner? I could have taken care of you."

'You have a game in a few days Romeo; you need all the practice you can get." The pale girl looking full-face and smiled- just his presence was making her smile.

Marpessa merely chuckled as Guinevere rolled her eyes dramatically, "Thanks for your help Isabel, if you ever need anything you're always welcomed here." The cook smiled once more.

"I'll remember that-" She started to close the door on her, "I hope you feel better soon Juliet."

"I already feel better with you here…" Her sapphire eyes were locked to Romeo's chocolate, making Isabel giggle_; I think she'll be fine…_

* * *

Isabel continued her trek to the lunchroom; rubbing her arms at how cold it could be here in early autumn.

_Michigan weather is a tad biased,_ she mused as another gust of wind tickled her legs, _Ok severely biased_.

She passed the athletic aquatics building, as another figure came out of its double doors. It was a girl, a very tall 5'11" girl with long curly blonde locks that had been freed down her back and coral blue eyes. Her uniform was more relaxed, with no blazer or tie and the school logo printed on her oxford shirt, tight pants with blue and coral sneakers. The girl wasn't watching what she was doing and was currently headed for a lamp post nearby.

"HEY!" Isabel called to snap the girl from her daydreams.

"Huh?" Once she saw the pole she sighed, "Nearly the third time this week…"

"Head in the clouds?" The dark haired girl asked, walking up to her willing to invoke conversation.

"More like the ocean for me," She mused in a silly way, "Sorry, I've never seen you before- are you knew?"

"Just arrived today-"

Isabel felt her hand be shaken quickly, "Welcome to the academy! My name is Sirena Waverly, but most of my friends call me Nixie, it's my swim name."

"You're a swimmer?" The girl hated to sound so stupid but it came out before she could stop herself.

Sirena didn't seem to mind though, merely nodding along, "Have been since freshman year, I'm a junior now."

"I'm a junior too," Isabel noted for reference, "Where you off to?"

"Just gonna grab some food; then I have to get back here for a swim meet." She told as they started to walk toward the lunchroom together, Isabel following.

Once they reached the cafeteria (FINALLY!) Isabel spotted Toothiana and the group at the usual table. Sirena followed her eyes and saw them as well, slapping Isabel's forearm lightly, "They're your friends?"

"Yeah…" Isabel didn't know where she was going with this.

"You know Sandy?" Her eyes seemed to perk up as the green eyed girl quickly remembered the mute friend she met this morning, a slight southern accent leaking in her vocals.

"A bit… Is something wrong with that?"

Almost immediately Sirena caught herself and wiped her face clean of any over-the-top excitement, "Sorry, just Sandy and I used to be good friends."

_Used to?_ They grabbed trays and food of their choice, Sirena getting some fried chicken and Isabel grabbing some pasta, "Did you wanna say hello?" Sirena merely waved at the short boy with the golden hair before rushing an apology and leaving, while saying goodbye to Isabel. The girl found this rather odd, pursing her lips before taking a seat next to the burly Russian, across from Jack Frost. "Hey guys."

"Isabel!" North bellowed happily as she was recognized, everyone looking up to see the pair.

"Enjoyed walk?" The bearded man asked curiously, his blue eyes widening.

"I can honestly say I've walked most of the campus in a few hours." Isabel summarized her journey in that sentence.

"Feel accomplished?" Jack asked after swallowing a bite of burger.

"Like a winner."

Toothiana had perked her head from the pile of books at the female voice and smiled at her, "Isabel! Sorry about this- I have a test next period."

"Honestly I don't know what you're so worried about." Jack cracked his knuckles as he spoke to Tooth indirectly, "You always do fine on tests."

"Never can be too sure Jack." She mused as her head dug back into the book on physics.

Isabel suppressed an 'aw' as Jack merely smirked and handed the studying girl a red apple to nibble on. The table had some interesting conversation to say the least- North was tutoring Jack in Russian, Sandy was trying to have a conversation through our phones, since North is the wedge. (Isabel decided against asking how he got her number, letting the thought drop for sake of her sanity) It suddenly occurs to her that one member of the group isn't there, and she feels pathetic not to notice it earlier.

"Where's Bunny?" Isabel asked the general group, hoping to get an answer.

"Oh yeah, he said something about that, now what was it…" Jack mockingly stroked his chin, "'If you see Isabel- tell her that I'm madly in love with her?' -No that's not it…"

"Were you referring to how he is coach's guinea pig for new game tactics?" North managed to get the two boys in a laughing fit, Sandy only shaking his head lightly.

Tooth finally sighed, "Knock it off you guys, and leave Bunny alone." She directed her attention to Isabel herself, who was highly confused at all of this, "Bunny's a member of the soccer and track team, he was called in by the coach during lunch for training the new players. That's why he's not here now." The tanned skin girl smiled a bit before adding, "But he was looking forward to seeing you again, and he's sorry he couldn't come."

Isabel let an 'oh' escape her lips as she thanked Tooth. Her eye caught sight of the nearby doors and the tree that grew outside of them, its colors all rustic and beautiful… and that got her thinking.

"Does anything school related happen in the woods?"

At that moment, all the chatter at the table stopped, tooth shut her book with gasp and everyone looked nervous. "Em… nothing happens in the woods, just foliage right guys?"

All the guys quickly nodded, even Jack who like he'd seen a ghost. Isabel tried to ignore the waves of negativity but they were strangling.

"Why?"

The question was innocent enough, but Tooth looked scared to say anything, "Well… people around here say the forest is filled with strange things. Nobody's had the courage to go in it."

Isabel only nodded and decided to let the matter drop, it was just too uncomfortable.

She finished eating and looked around the room casually. What she hadn't expected was to see a guy with brown, carefree hair and dark brown eyes looking directly at her from his seat a few yards away. Her jade eyes blinked, obviously surprised as the guy, who was sitting with a redhead she didn't recognize, smile toward her. On instinct she looked away, biting her lower lip; none of her friends seeing her strange motion. Considering it just a coincidence, she looked up again, only to see the boy give her wink. Now she was feeling rather uncomfortable, so she stood up and bid her friends goodbye, heading out the door after depositing her trash in the waste bin.

After she left the room, Toothiana shuffled in her seat, crawling to her knees and spinning around to peak over the bench. She saw how Isabel had become nervous and wanted to know why.

Frost on the other hand, had to blatantly back up to prevent her from bumping into him, "Uh Tooth? Not that any guy would mind a girl being this close to them, but what are you doing?" He had to duck his head to keep North and Sandy from seeing his face turn an unmanly shade of pink.

"Something was bothering Isabel before she left," Toothiana told him while scanning the lunchroom. Her violet eyes caught sight of the school prankster and football quarterback, Samuel Washington also called Fireworks, who was sitting with his red-haired off-then-on girlfriend, Jolene Free-Bush, or 'Lady Liberty'. Not really seeing anything unusual she made to sit down when some food flew across the cafeteria, her head in the direct pathway. Seeing it, she panicked, sliding sideways as the food flew by missing her by a hair.

This would have been ok, if she hadn't landed on Jack in the process. She was practically sitting on his lap, her hands lazily tangled in his white hair and closer to him then she had ever been before. Her face lit up in fuchsias as she stammered out apologies, most of them uncompleted and incomprehensible. Jack was mostly nodding, inwardly memorizing the feeling of Tooth being so close to him, her strange spicy yet sweet fragrance that no perfume could match.

Finally she willed her body off of him, sitting back beside him uncomfortably. Neither had the courage to look at each other, heads cast down in separate directions; both faces ablaze with blood under their skin.

North merely chuckled and knocked back his root beer.

* * *

A/N: AAANNNDDDD I SHALL STOP HERE! XD

I wanted to go further for a cliff hanger but 1) I couldn't be that cruel

2) I just lost the rest of the paragraph (STUPID WORD!)

Anyway, console me by leaving a review! Tell me if you liked it, hate it or uninterested; critism is still open. Ciao!

-Phoenix


End file.
